Mud-Slap (move)
Mud-Slap (Japanese: どろかけ Mud Spray), formatted Mud Slap in Pokémon GO, is a damage-dealing move introduced in Generation II. It was TM31 in Generation II. Effect Generation II Mud-Slap inflicts damage and has a 99.6% chance of lowering the target's stat by one stage. Generation III onwards Mud-Slap now always lowers the target's accuracy by one stage. Mud-Slap can also be used as part of a Pokémon Contest combination, with the user gaining extra four appeal points if any of the moves , or was used in the prior turn. It can also be used to start a combination, causing the base appeal of and to be doubled if used in the next turn. Description |An attack that fires dirt, inflicting damage and reducing the target's accuracy.}} |Reduces the foe's accuracy.}} |Hurls mud in the foe's face to reduce its accuracy.}} |Mud is hurled in the foe's face to inflict damage and lower its accuracy.}} |Hurls mud in the target's face to reduce accuracy.}} |The user hurls mud in the foe's face to inflict damage and lower its accuracy.}} |The user hurls mud in the target's face to inflict damage and lower its accuracy.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up }} 11 |11|11|STAB='}} 11 |11|11|STAB='}} 9 |9|STAB=''}} 1, 9 |1, 9|STAB='}} 1, 9 |1, 9|STAB='}} 17 |17|STAB='}} 4 |4|4}} 1, 4 |1, 4|1, 4}} 1, 4 |1, 4|1, 4}} |13 5 |5|STAB='}} |13 5 |5|STAB='}} |13 5 |5|STAB='}} 7 |7|7|STAB='}} 7 |7|7|STAB='}} 11 |11|11|STAB='}} By By TM By Move Tutor Special move Generation IV |STAB='}} In other games Pokémon Conquest |stars=1 |pow=17 |acc=100% |eff=Lowers each target's accuracy |users= }} Pokémon GO / |energy= / |duration= / |users= }} *Prior to an update to Niantic's servers on July 30, 2016, Mud Slap had a power of 6 and an energy gain of 9%. *Prior to an update to Niantic's servers on February 16, 2017, Mud Slap had a duration of 1.35 seconds. *Prior to an update to Niantic's servers on February 21, 2017, Mud Slap had a duration of 1.85 seconds. could only learn this move from February 1, 2019 onwards. Description |Inflicts damage on the target. It also lowers the target's Accuracy by one level.}} |Inflicts damage on the target. It also reduces the target's accuracy by 1 level.}} | }} |The user slaps dirt at the target, dealing damage and lowering the opponent's accuracy.}} |It damages an enemy. It also lowers its accuracy.}} |} |} In the anime * In the preview for the unaired AG101, Chōta's is seen using Mud-Slap. * In ''Camping It Up!, it was revealed by 's Pokedex that the she used at the Pokémon Summer Academy knew Mud-Slap. However, it was never seen using the move. In the manga In the Ash & Pikachu manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All manga In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games Trivia * From Generation IV onwards, has the animation of Mud-Slap if used on sandy terrains. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=擲泥 泥湯 |zh_cmn=擲泥 / 掷泥 泥湯 / 泥汤 |nl=Modderschot |fr=Coud'Boue |de=Lehmschelle |el=Λασποριπή |it=Fangosberla |ko=진흙뿌리기 Jinheuk Ppurigi |pl=Błotny Cios Atak Błotem |pt_br=Tapa de Lama (games, -present, TCG) Ataque de Lama (early anime) |pt_eu=Bofetada de Lama |sr=Zapljuskivanje Blatom |es_eu=Bofetón Lodo Bofetón-Lodo |es_la=Golpe de Lodo (Previously) Bofetón de Lodo (Present) |vi=Phun Bùn }} Category:Moves that can jam Category:Moves that can lower the target's accuracy de:Lehmschelle es:Bofetón lodo fr:Coud'Boue it:Fangosberla ja:どろかけ zh:掷泥（招式）